


Ace Pilot

by PhoenixUnending



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, asexual jokes, asexual poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnending/pseuds/PhoenixUnending
Summary: "Fuck me""no thanks"Or how Poe forgot to tell his boyfriend that he was asexual, but it all turned out OK.





	Ace Pilot

“I’m an ace pilot.”

It was a long running joke amongst the pilots, the double meaning of Poe being an ace pilot. The man himself typically described himself as, “very gay but very asexual.”

The perks of being so open about his sexuality meant jokes came easily. Poe could spew innuendos like the best of them, and had a particular affinity for “the naughty eyebrow wiggle,” as Jess called it.

The pilots, of course, communicated primarily through swears, jokes, and good natured teasing. Poe laughed as he leaned back in his seat at dinner, giving his trademark eyebrow wiggle to Snap after being told of the man’s most recent failed date. Snap stuck his tongue out at Poe. “Oh go fuck yourself,” he complained.

Poe sat back up. “Nah, I’ll pass thanks.”

Iolo broke down laughing and Snap was spared of further teasing.

\--

The problem with being as open as he was about his sexuality was that Poe forgot that not everybody knew. Specifically, Finn didn’t know. Oh, Finn knew he was gay, that conversation had happened almost immediately.

“Go straight!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I’m too gay!”

Poe never claimed to have good timing for his sexuality jokes.

But that ill-timed coming out turned out to be a good thing. Finn had retaliated later, in the calm after things settled down, by sidling up to Poe and stopping directly in front of him. “Let’s get one thing straight Poe. I’m not.”

This came after almost two weeks of dancing around each other, and Poe had simply kissed him on the spot. Rey called over to them, “Gaaayyyyy!”

Finn stopped kissing Poe long enough to shout back, “Biiiiii Rey!” and lead Poe back to his room.

\--

Things were good for the two lovers, until one day, while working on Poe’s X-wing, Finn slammed his hand in a panel and shouted, “Fuck me!”

Poe, without thinking, responded, “No thanks,” and calmly helped Finn free his hand.

Finn sat still, cradling his hand, and repeated quietly, “No…thanks?”

Poe already had his head back up inside the body of the X-wing and didn’t hear him.

\--

Finn avoided Poe at dinner that night, and it wasn’t until the pilot cornered him in his own room that he had to admit that he was hurt at Poe’s casual admittance that he didn’t want to fuck him.

Poe bit his lip, then dropped his head against the wall.

“God damnit. I didn’t realize you didn’t know. I’m an ace, Finn.”

“Ace pilot, yeah you say that all the time. Trust me Poe, I know you could have any person on this base in your bed if you wanted them, but I thought we had something.”

Poe banged his head against the wall again. “Finn, I love you. I want to kiss you, and cuddle you, and I want you to move into my room so we can sleep together. But I don’t want to _sleep_ with you. I don’t want to _sleep_ with anyone. Be being an ace pilot is a running joke because I’m _asexual_!”

Finn thought for a second. "That's actually a pretty good joke."

Poe give him a hint of a smile. "I'm sorry Finn. As much as I joke about it, the idea of having sex really grosses me out."

Finn shrugged. "Some of the guys in the Order used to fool around despite the amount of trouble they could get in, but I never really saw the appeal. I mean, I'm not opposed to having sex, but I'm not gonna be devestated if we don't."

Poe looked relieved. “You’re not mad that we probably won’t ever have sex?”

“Poe, you mean so much to me, even if I was the kind of guy who thought sex was really important, we'd figure out a way to work it out.”

Poe pulled Finn close and kissed him. “I love you, Finn.”

“I love you too, ace pilot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a few comments letting me know that the original ending for this was messed up. Upon reinspection, I agree, and that's why I've changed the ending here. I never intended to hurt anyone and I apologize for not giving more thought to the words I used. I hope that the new ending is more suitable, and if it's not I am open to suggestions.  
> That being said, one comment also said that no queer person would actually make the jokes, and that I disagree with. As an asexual person, all of the jokes I used are things I've actually said myself, and Poe's fear of losing Finn was based on my own very real fear that I'm going to die alone and unloved because I'm asexual, a fear that I know I'm not alone in.   
> I'm sorry for the hurt that I caused, in my characterization of Finn especially, and I hope that the edits I've made have made the story into the lighthearted story I was trying to write.


End file.
